


Paths

by silksieve



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksieve/pseuds/silksieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have walked this path before. It does not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths

You have walked this path before. It does not end well.

The Fade is elusive, twisting itself around each dreamer. It shifts around you, daring, beseeching, haunting. Your endless dream brings you no peace, each misstep reflected back a thousand fold. You push back, with no way to move but forward.

Sometimes, more than once, you awaken, a dream within a dream, in a world gone awry filled with people you do not know or demons you cannot trust.

Sometimes, there, you meet her. You meet her, and each time, you are overwhelmed by the strength of spirit that draws you like a supplicant to an altar. It comes in an indomitable will, in deadly grace, in muscled strength. Her pull is so strong you are not surprised to find yourselves constantly sieged by demons.

She is marked and belongs to Mythal, to June, to Andruil, to Sylaise, and you wonder if you or the Fade conjured her, whether she is a reflection of your own intense loneliness or if the Fade has finally turned trickster, using your own lies against you.

She is different each time. White hair, black hair, red, blonde, brown. Eyes of every shade under the sun. But she is perfect and beautiful, and your spirit knows her, no matter her appearance. More, she is thoughtful and wise and not always sweet and your perfect match, if not your equal. 

She kisses you, and it is sweeter than the honey on your lips.

But you turn, and she twists away into the Fade. Your search is not yet complete, and your atonement has just begun.

Each time you awaken and you are back where you started, alone. 

But you know she is there. Despite the heartache you know is coming, you cannot resist walking to her. You can only set your foot to the path, and try and try again to undo the mistakes of a thousand years.

You have walked this path before. It has never ended well.


End file.
